With rapid advance of technology, semiconductor products, including solar power products, become more and more important in our daily life. However, even until nowadays, the apparatuses used for manufacturing such products, such as PECVD apparatus, are still monopolized by only a handful of major manufacturers overseas that result in the apparatuses are so expensive that the average-sized companies can't afford them, besides, the specifications of those apparatuses might not be specifically designed to match perfectly with those special processes in solar power industry.
One of such apparatuses is an apparatus of plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,096, entitled “Electronic Device Manufacturing Apparatus and Method for Manufacturing Electronic Device”, as shown in FIG. 1. The PECVD apparatus of FIG. 1 comprises: a reaction chamber 10; and an upper and a lower electrodes 11, 12, both are installed inside the reaction chamber 10; wherein a reaction gas is fed into the reaction chamber to be used to perform a process of PECVD upon a wafer. Another such an apparatus is a chemical vapor deposition apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,304. The structure of the aforesaid apparatus is similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,096, with which thin films can be deposited on a substrate by means of a vapor-phase reaction invoked by plasma or heat.
In those prior-art apparatuses, wafers are usually loaded/unload on a wafer carrier manually for facilitating a deposition process can be performed thereon. Thus, as the wafer's loading and unloading are not automatized but are performed manually, they will not only reduce the whole productivity, but also will contaminate the wafers and lower the yield possibly.
Although it is possible to use a robot in loading and unloading, but it is still not popular since the robot's high price and requires a considerable footprint to install the same.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an unexpensive and compact power-delivery mechanism that can be applied in a PECVD apparatus.